petites histoires de
by psykogleek
Summary: Petit drabble écrit pour le puckurt drabble off d'octobre ancien titre : ma vie entre tes mains
1. ma vie entre tes mains

**Titre**: Ma vie entre tes mains

**Auteur**: Psykogleek

**Spoilers:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **je ne posséde que les mots

**Warning : à la fin pour éviter les spoilers**

**Résumé:** j'ai participé au Puckurt Drabble off su moi d'octobre voici la traduction du drabble du premier round. le thème : mind. C'est à dire esprit; intelligence...

* * *

Ma vie entre tes mains

Entendre la voix de Kurt était le meilleur des réveils. Il attendait toujours un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, profitant encore quelques instants de l'odeur de Kurt et de sa chaleur sur le draps. Dans le salle de bain, il hésita comme d'habitude quelques secondes avant de se laver avec le savon fuité de Kurt. Il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, mais il adorait sentir comme son époux. Avant Finn se moquait de lui, mais plus maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il est presque pareil avec Rachel. Il se servit une tasse de café et la but à petites gorgées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le café était toujours meilleur quand c'était Kurt qui le faisait; il tendit le bras pour saisir le journal regrettant qu'ils n'aient pu prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où cela avait eu lieu, Kurt travaillait beaucoup en ce moment et ils se voyaient à peine. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il rangea ses chaussons et ceux de Kurt dans le placard, jeta les chaussures rouges près de la porte avant de partir : il allait être en retard.

Il travailla comme tout les jours, sans événement particulier, tenta de joindre Kurt au téléphone, mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il écouta joyeusement le message avant de dire " Salut bébé, je voulais juste faire un petit coucou et te dire que je t'aime. Rappel moi si tu peux sinon on se verra ce soir."

Il rejoignit Rachel et Finn au restaurant – ce qui fut assez agréable– même si ils ne cessèrent de lui demander comment il se sentait, de lui assurer toutes les cinq minutes qu'il pouvait les appeler n'importe quand. En se quittant, ils l'invitèrent à dîner le lendemain soir. Il avait sourit et dit qu'il devait voir avec Kurt avant de leur donner une réponse définitive, faisant monter les larmes au yeux de Rachel, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus heureux d'être gay : les femmes sont tellement bizarres, tout du moins sa belle-sœur.

Il fit un détour par la boulangerie avant de rentrer. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte fut les chaussures rouges balancer dans le couloir : son mari était rentré.

"Bébé, je suis rentré!"

Pas de réponse, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas l'entendre depuis la salle de bain.

Il rangea les chaussures et le cheesecake, changea de vêtement et posa un pyjama de soie sur le lit avant d'asperger les oreillers de parfum.

Ils passèrent une soirée plutôt calme à manger le cheesecake tout en regardant "Rent".

Il programma la machine à café avec Kurt sur la table derrière lui et fit de même avec son Ipod. Demain ce sera 'As if we never said goodbye'.

Il prit Kurt avec lui, se dirigea vers leur chambre et posa l'urne près de la photo de leur mariage sur la table de nuit .

Il éteignit la lumière, glissa la main sur le pyjama de son mari et prit un grande inspiration. "Bonne nuit bébé, je t'aime". Il entendait toujours la voix de Kurt lui répondre. Tant qu'il pourrait l'entendre, le sentir, le voir il se moquait de ce que les gens pouvait penser. Il n'était pas fou, son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours : son époux était toujours là avec lui et le tout reste peut aller se faire foutre..

Fin

Warning : Mort non graphique d'un personnage.

Si certains sont intéressés, je pourrait traduire les autre drabble puis que je suis allé jusqu'au round 4.


	2. attente

Titre: attente

Auteur: Psykogleek

Spoilers: aucun

Disclaimer: je ne possède que les mots

Résumé: le thème : une époque : 18_90 - 1920_

* * *

Avril 1912

_Billet acheté stop Titanic stop Avril stop je t'aime P_

_Puck embrassa sa mère et sa sœur avant de saisir son sac et d'embarquer. Une fois dans la cabine, il sortit de sa poche la photographie de Kurt et sourit... Bientôt._

Kurt lut le télégramme et sourit. Enfin. Quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre, Noah aurait dû être à ses côtés, mais le retour inattendu de son père l'en avait empêché. Kurt ne pouvait plus rester à Londres, pas après le scandale avec les Hudsons, alors il était parti, seul.

Il savait que partir serait dure – sans Puck ce fut encore pire.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul que le jour où il avait fait son premier pas à New York. Il était quasiment fauché: les Hudsons s'en étaient assurés, faisant main basse sur l'héritage de son père. Il ne lui restait que £100 qu'il tenait de sa mère, et uniquement parce que ces vautours n'en connaissaient pas l'existence.

Il se souvenait du stress de la traversée, de l'arrivée à Ellis Island, de l'attente, de l'interrogatoire. Il se souvenait avoir répondu 'Kurt Puckerman' quand on lui avait demandé son nom. C'était faux, évidemment. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Quoi de mieux pour cela que de partager le nom de famille de Noah? Il avait travaillé dur, eu de nombreux jobs avant d'en trouver un au Times, avait sous-loué une chambre avant d'avoir son propre appartement, attendant que Noah le rejoigne. Et maintenant, dans moins d'un mois...

_Un bruit sourd le réveilla._

_Il attendit, cherchant à comprendre d'où cela venait, se leva pour regarder quand quelque chose l'arrêta._

_Mauvaises nouvelles: le sol était mouillé… _

_Il tenta de prévenir ses colocataires mais personne ne le crût. Alors il prit la photographie de Kurt et partit chercher d'informations._

Le Titanic coule quatre heures après avoir frappé un iceberg

Kurt continue de travailler mais il n'a ni l'esprit et le cœur à l'ouvrage. Où est Noah? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Les nouvelles étaient tellement contradictoires!

_L'eau était si froide... il devait... il ne pouvait arrêter... pas maintenant_

Il avait enfin des faits, les survivants seraient ramener par Le Carpathia, il devait être là, il le fallait.

_Lumière blanche... canot de sauvetage... bouger... main... parler... faire quelque chose... n'importe quoi…_

Les jours les plus longs de sa vie... trois jours sans dormir, sans manger... trois jours d'espoir.

_Frotter... frotter... masser, bras, mains, pieds..._

La foule a envahi le port, il se faufile à travers, se rapproche... il veut voir! Le bateau arrive, s'approche lentement tandis que les battements du cœur de Kurt s'intensifient.

Il fixe les passagers... et ... a chaque passager qui n'est pas Noah il cligne des yeux, repoussant les larmes... il doit être là... il ne peut imaginer...

_Il pensait ne plus jamais atteindre la terre ferme, la démarche chancelante, il avance sur le quai, la photographie humide écrasé dans sa main. Il voulait éviter de regarder les voyeurs, mais son désir de voir Kurt est trop grand._

Des boucles noires, mal rasé, vêtu de haillons, il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Il laissa enfin les larmes coulées et il sourit.

_De grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes et un énorme sourire – c'est ça, sa première vision de New York, et il sait : il est enfin à la maison._

_fin  
_


	3. Oser ou pas?

**Titre**: oser ou pas

**Auteur**: Crazysnape

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Résumé**: émotion: espoir

* * *

Oser ou pas ?

La salle d'attente avait la même teinte verte et la même froideur que la première fois. Kurt frissonna et serra la main de Noah dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas regarder son époux; il imaginait son visage stressé, son sourire forcé, son regard terrifié mais plein d'espoir. À la place, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ils étaient là depuis près de trois heures.

Il s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant pas visualiser Max, ce serait trop dur.

Ils avaient été si surs qu'il serait à eux, malgré les changements qu'ils avaient notés chez Mercedes durant le dernier mois de grossesse. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé ce que cela signifiait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle avait accouché et gardé son bébé en dépit de sa promesse. Mais dans leurs esprits, Max était déjà à eux. Il avait donc perdu sa meilleure amie et son bébé le même jour, trois ans plus tôt.

Il avait été dur de continuer, de se reconstruire, de réapprendre à être une famille de deux après avoir espéré être trois, de recommencer à parler enfant, d'oser espérer à nouveau.

Rachel leur avait proposé d'être leur mère porteuse cette fois-ci, jurant de ne pas changer d'avis, mais ils n'avaient pas pu. Ils ne pouvaient pas la perdre comme ils avaient perdu Mercedes. C'était inconcevable...

Elle avait été leur ancre. C'était elle qui les avait convaincus que ce n'était pas un mauvais présage, qu'ils avaient énormément à offrir à un enfant. C'était elle qui les avait aidés à réessayer, avait trouvé une agence d'adoption, elle leur avait aussi écrit une merveilleuse lettre de recommandation et cela avait marché.

La jeune Quinn pensait qu'ils seraient parfaits pour son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de leur vie, elle voulait juste que son bébé soit heureux et qu'on s'occupe bien de lui. Elle lui avait même écrit une lettre; tout se déroulait comme prévu mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à y croire, pas tant que le bébé ne serait pas entre leurs bras et les papiers signé.

Espoirs et rêves étaient des choses merveilleuses tant qu'ils ne n'explosaient pas; ensuite, il devenait extrêmement dur de réapprendre à espérer et à rêver.

Quelqu'un vint finalement les voir: une femme qui souriait cette fois. Peut-être que tout irait bien. Il sentit la main Noah relâcher la sienne et quand il le regarda, son époux paraissait plus calme.

La marche dans le couloir fut longue et il ne put empêcher l'espoir et la joie de gonfler son cœur. Cette fois, c'était la bonne, il le sentait. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maternité.

Les grossesses sont pleines de surprises, la dernière fois la surprise avait été horrible, cette fois-ci elle était juste merveilleuse.

Deux, elles étaient deux.

Clara et Hope Hummel-Puckerman

Ils avaient même pas osé espérer en avoir un et au final il y en avaient deux!

Ils souriaient, profitant du bonheur d'avoir leurs bébés dans les bras quand Kurt s'aperçut d'une chose: ils n'avaient acheté que le strict nécessaire, préférant acheter le reste lorsque tout serait finalisé, autant dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire. Il devrait stresser, mais là, maintenant, il voulait juste en profiter et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Fin


	4. Lach et Aman

**Titre**: Lach et Aman

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Résumé**: mot: âme-soeur

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est le dernier drabble j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne la nuit avait toujours été son moment préféré...**

**Il aimait l'heure du coucher, pas seulement pour l'histoire et les câlins d'avant de dormir mais surtout pour les rêves.**

En effet, si ses journées étaient souvent cauchemardesques, ses nuits étaient merveilleuses pleines d'aventures, de romances et d'amis.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un des Sliders. Chaque nuit il sautait d'une époque à l'autre, changeant de nom et d'apparence, mais sachant toujours qui il était et qui étaient les autres. Il n'était jamais seul la nuit, ils étaient quatre: Bû and Blàth, his friends, lui-même Lách et son Aman.

Aman était toujours là chaque soir.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient 'rencontré', ils étaient deux gladiateurs luttant pour leur vie et il était mort en sauvant Aman. Ils avaient été à bord du Mayflower, ils étaient partis chercher de l'or dans l'ouest, s'étaient rencontrés dans un super-marcher à San Francisco dans les années 80'. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale il avait choisi d'aimer Aman au péril de sa vie.

Tout cela n'était que quelques exemples des vies qu'ils avaient partagées. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, aimés, battus, séparés et étaient morts tellement de fois qu'il avait dû les écrire pour ne par les oublier.

Aman avait été tour à tour son meilleur ami, son amant, sa femme, son époux. Ils avaient été tout ce qu'ils leur étaient possible d'être l'un pour l'autre, mais aujourd'hui et depuis quelques jours ils n'étaient plus rien.

Il ne le voyait plus que dans ses souvenirs, ou lorsqu'il relisait son cahier. Pour la première fois de sa vie ses nuits ressemblaient plus à des cauchemars qu'à des rêves.

Le jour précédant sa rentrée en seconde, et il se surpris à espéré que cela se passe mieux qu'au collège. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir Bû, Blàth et Aman dans sa vraie vie, surtout maintenant qu'il ne les avait plus la nuit?

En arrivant à l'école il eut un pressentiment, une sensation de déjà-vu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bennes à ordures et frissonna, espérant que son rêve ne devienne pas réalité. Ce ne fut pas le cas, du moins pas pour lui mais pour le rouquin juste devant lui.

La sensation de déjà-vu le poursuivit toute la journée. Il y avait quelque chose, quelqu'un, quelque part qu'il connaissait; mais il était incapable de dire ce que c'était. Alors il garda l'œil ouvert mais il ne vit rien – du moins jusqu'à son dernier cours.

La leçon avait à peine commencé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un garçon coiffé d'une crête avec une attitude plutôt défensive. Aussitôt qu'il fut là, il y eut un changement d'atmosphère et la sensation de déjà-vu grandit. Le garçon regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers le siège vide à sa droite.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil durant toute l'heure sans échanger une parole.

Ils étaient conscients que quelque chose avait changé en eux ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils étaient le matin même.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot; mais Kurt trouva finalement le courage d'agir et dit doucement, "Aman?"

Le garçon, qui était sur le point de partir, se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et demanda tout aussi calmement: "Lách?"

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et sourit. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, ils savaient.

fin


End file.
